Prehistoric Park
Prehistoric Park '''is a docu-fictional Wildlife Sanctuary that aims to bring back live specimens of extinct animals back to the present day so that later they may get breeding populations of more species, until hopefully one day, some species may get released back into the wild. The Park acquires its long-extinct residents via Time Portal, an object that would allow objects and animals to travel back and forth through time era. Wildlife adventurer and new Time Traveler Nigel Marven is the head of the Animal Rescue Team in the Park. Bob Arthur is the Parks Head Game Keeper and is in charge of providing the Park’s residents with all the necessities. And finally, there is Suzanne McNabb, the Park’s head Veterinarian who heals the creatures of Prehistoric park. The shows are over-voiced by the TV actor David Jason. It is the ultimate wildlife park. Welcome to a land of '''prehistory! Welcome to Prehistoric park! Employees Prehistoric Park has many employees. We do not know the names of many of them, however, these are the ones that are: *Nigel Marven - Head Animal rescuer *Bob Arthur - Head Keeper *Suzanne McNabb - Head Veterinarian *Bill - Animal rescuer *Jim - Animal rescuer *Ben - Animal rescuer *Sarah - Veterinarian *Saba Douglas-Hamilton - Big cat expert, field veterinarian, and consultant. Prehistoric Creatures Prehistoric Park's main priority is to bring back the amazing animals that time has left behind from the edge of extinction and place them in the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. The Park currently contains 19 species. Here are the creatures that Nigel and his team have successfully brought back: *Triceratops (1 male, named Theo) *Ornithomimus (7 males and 7 females, and later a female had about eight to twelve chicks - one infant named Ollie, and another chick named Olivia) *Tyrannosaurus (2 juveniles, 1 male and 1 female, Terrence and Matilda) *Woolly Mammoth (1 female, named Martha) *Elasmotherium (1 male) *Microraptor (3 males and 3 female) (assumably) *Titanosaur (2 males and 7 females) *Terror Bird (Phorusrhacos) (1 male) *Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon) (2 adults, 1 male, and 1 female, named Sabrina, later had 2 cubs) *Giant Dragonfly (Meganeura) (1 male) *Giant Scorpion (Pulmonoscorpius) (1 female) *Arthroplerua (1 male, named Ben) *Deinosuchus (1 female) *Troodon (1 male, named Rascal) (accidentally. This was not intentional but the animal managed to sneak back in Nigel's jeep. Prehistoric Creatures that were left in the past are: *Nyctosaurus *Incisivosaurus *Toxodon *Parasaurolophus *Albertosaurus *Cave bear *Crassigyrinus *Mei long Extant Creatures Prehistoric Park is not only home to many extinct species but also is the home to many endangered or rare animals that are still alive today, these include: *African bush elephants *Nile crocodiles *Cheetah *African Sacred Ibis *Egret *Seriema *Weaver Bird *Macaw (Nigel's pet) *Jackson's Chameleon (Nigel's pet) *Western Hog-Nosed Snake (Nigel's pet) *Hermann's Tortoise (Nigel's pet) *Red-tailed Boa (Nigel's pet) *Lions Locations within the Park Prehistoric Park is just a Time Portal and exhibits, Yes, there are many locations within the Park Itself: *Main Complex *Time Portal Site *Nigel's Base *Mammoth Mount *Triceratops Creek * Big Cat Climb *Deinosuchus Dip *T. rex Hill *Ornithomimus pond *Bughouse *Titanosaur Treetops *Microraptor Fortress *Crocodile Lake *Elasmotherium Paddock *Terror Bird Paddock *Troodon Captivity *Control Room *Vet's Surgery *Bob's Workshop the series title is a better version of the incorrect jurasic park, showing all of prehistory instead of one period. Category:Prehistoric Park Wikia Category:Articles to be cleaned Category:Locations In The Park Category:Locations